Cold and Warm
by freeisimagination
Summary: Two-shot from Annabeth's point of view about Percy's disappearance and post Gaea. First fic so R&R much appreciated!
1. Cold

She couldn't sleep.

Oh, she should be able too. After all, she'd had less than ten hours of sleep in approximately the past seventy-two hours. Seventy three hours, thirteen minutes, more precisely.

But Annabeth Chase could. Not. Fall. Asleep.

She'd been tossing and turning for hours now. She'd prayed to her mom. Nothing. She'd tried the Morpheus cabin and the Hypnos cabin. No luck.

She was fully aware of the problem. The absence of a certain dark-haired, green-eyed someone next to her. Nobody knew it, but starting a few weeks after they'd started dating, she and Percy had slept together almost every night in the Poseidon cabin. She'd grown accustomed to his warmth at her back, and without it, she was cold. Very cold.

The kind of cold that reaches inside you and freezes your bones. The kind that turns your blood to ice. The kind that slows your mind until it can no longer function.

Annabeth was cold.

*Months prior*

"Hahaha Seaweed Brain, we're both senior counselors. We have to get back, it's almost time for curfew!"

"You worry too much, Annabeth. We'll be fine! Chiron loves us, Mr. D is away, and like you said, we're senior counselors. We can bend the rules, right?"

Annabeth shot Percy a glare, but he just grinned at her, that mischievous half-smile that she'd fallen for, and sent a stream of water at her. They were relaxing in the canoe lake after a game of capture the flag. Annabeth loved being in the water with Percy and watching him in his element. She'd seen him fight with the water for years, of course, but now, with no impending doom or horrendous, save-the-world-or-else quest, she got to watch him play in it. Seeing him happy and frolicking like a first-year camper never failed to make her smile, and so she always threw on a swimsuit and joined him. He'd gotten pretty good at forming a bubble for her to breathe from, and so they'd taken to exploring the lake together. Annabeth also enjoyed seeing her boyfriend shirtless for hours on end, but that wasn't important.

"Percy…" she intensified the glare, which made him grin even wider. A current suddenly swept Annabeth off her feet and straight into Percy's arms, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Smooth, Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled smugly. "Thank you, Wise Girl. High praise, coming from you."

Annabeth smirked but kissed him on the cheek anyway. "You know what, Percy?"

"You had a blast and think I'm just the best ever?"

She smiled sweetly. "No, I think I'm going to make you carry me to my cabin as a reward for being so smooth."

"You say that like it's punishment. I happen to enjoy you being in my arms." Percy lowered his head for a real kiss before picking her up completely and easily.

Annabeth laughed and linked her arms around his neck. She'd expected a back ride, but this worked too. In fact, it was better, and not just because her leg was sore from an errant arrow.

He dropped her off to shower and change, barely making it before curfew. Her campers knew better than to comment on her private relationship, but she saw several smiles among the girls. Annabeth was well aware of her and Percy's status as the "it" couple, and it wasn't her favorite thing in the whole world. She preferred privacy. Also, there was the whole matter of girls trying to muscle between them. Percy was incredibly loyal, so it didn't worry her, but she still hated it. Drew was the worst; Annabeth was already coming up with a battle plan. That Aphrodite chick wouldn't know what hit her. He was my attractive son of Poseidon, and you messed with the wrong girlfriend, Annabeth thought viciously. She got a little possessive.

Annabeth crawled into bed, but quickly realized it would be one of those nights. Sometimes her brain just wouldn't shut off, resulting in many a sleepless night.

She sighed and slid out of bed, grabbing some shoes and her invisibility cap. Athena probably wouldn't approve of her gift being used to break curfew and sneak around camp, but it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

The door to her cabin opened noiselessly and she padded quietly into the night, heading towards the lake. Normally she looked at the stars, naming each constellation. Somehow it helped her relax and sleep, seeing those bright pinpricks of distant light and thinking about the stories behind each of them. She had always loved the night- she thought more clearly in the wee hours.

In her reverie, Annabeth had been letting her subconscious guide her down to the lake, but when she looked up she was surprised to see the door to the Poseidon cabin in front of her. That was unexpected. She sighed and turned to leave- two campers alone in a cabin after curfew was so not okay- but she paused. Maybe he was awake. Before she realized it, she had knocked quietly on the door. A few moments later the door opened, and a truly adorable sight met her eyes.

Percy's beautiful green eyes were sleepy, his hair tousled. He slept shirtless but was wearing thin cotton pants. It was the grin that really got her though. As soon as his befuddled mind processed that Annabeth was standing there, he gave her the most wonderful smile.

"Well, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Annabeth sighed. He would be like that.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you snuck out? That's against the rules, Wise Girl." The smiled turned wicked.

"Yeah, I know. If any of my campers had tried it, I would have their necklaces."

Percy's smile faded a little. "Is… is everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I think so. Sometimes I just start thinking and can't stop, so I don't go to sleep. Usually I go watch the stars, but I came to see you this time." She shook her head and sighed tiredly. "Ugh, you're right, I should go." She turned, but Percy's hand reached out and gently grabbed her hand.

"C'mon in, Wise Girl."

She weighed the pros and cons, but her feet were already carrying her inside. She looked around, curious. The place was beautiful at night, the lights from the fountain casting a calming glow and the playful gurgling setting her at ease almost immediately. It smelled like Percy- the unmistakable smells of salt water and the ocean breeze. "I've never been here at night. It's beautiful."

Percy smiled gently, the blue-green light accenting his eyes and tanned skin. "It is. I love this cabin. It's home to me now." He pulled her close into a hug.

"Are you sure you're alright Annabeth?"

She laughed softly. "I am, I promise, Percy. I just couldn't sleep."

He seemed to accept her answer that time. "Okay. Erm."

She smiled. He was so cute when he got awkward. "Seaweed Brain, we won't get caught and nothing will happen. I just wanted to see you." He breathed a sigh of relief, although, Annabeth reflected, probably not relieved about the second part. She slipped off her shoes and walked over to the fountain, letting her hands soak in the warm water. Percy just watched her, obviously still not sure what to make of by-the-book Annabeth paying him a midnight visit.

"Honestly, Percy, tonight I couldn't sleep because.. Well, I missed you." The words tumbled out of her before she even knew what she was saying.

He smiled again, but not that mischievous smile that she loved so much. No, this was a rarer smile, one she hardly ever saw.

This smile made her believe in happy endings.

This smile was Percy's sensitive side, the side that only Annabeth saw.

This smile meant safety and hope.

This smile meant together.

This smile said I love you, Annabeth.

And she knew she loved him. Had loved him for a long time. This time, she stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

She felt more than heard the whisper into her hair.

"I always miss you when you're not right beside me, Wise Girl."

His lips brushed her hair and one hand rubbed her back.

"You can stay tonight, if… if you want." He said softly, hesitantly.

She looked up at him. He'd finally grown taller than her, if only by a few inches.

"Yeah, I'd like that." And she kissed him softly. "I'm tired, Percy. Let's sleep."

He crawled in first and held the covers open for her, waiting for her to crawl beside him. She quickly pulled off her sweatshirt and obliged, immediately resting her head on his chest. His arms when around her and one hand grabbed hers, lacing their fingers together. She loved this, snuggling with Percy. The ocean scent she so loved was even sharper. His heart beat under her hand, in perfect rhythm with her own. Every now and then, she felt Percy's lips on her hair, and every now and then she'd intercept those kisses with her lips. His hand rubbed her back, and his warmth… after everything they'd been through, her biggest fear was that someday, somehow he wouldn't come back. Sure, he was invulnerable right now, which meant it was completely irrational to worry about that, but Annabeth supposed love wasn't rational. Feeling his warmth next to her, from head to toe… it was a way to know he was alive, that he was hers and alive and next to her.

She started to drift off, finally allowing Percy to send her to her dreams, but right before she closed her eyes she heard him whisper, "I love you, Wise Girl. Sweet dreams."

She smiled sleepily. "I love you too, Percy." He stole one last kiss before they both slept.

*present day*

After four hours, Annabeth gave up. She couldn't sleep anymore without Percy next to her, without those kisses in her tousled hair and those whispered declarations of love, without his arms around her and his warmth seeping into her from head to toe.

She pushed back her blanket with a sigh of frustration and grabbed her cap. A few seconds later, she was on her way to Percy's cabin. It was the work of a moment to pick the lock.

The lights calmed her, but not as much as they once did. The gurgle of the fountain now seemed sad, almost lonely. Even the salty smell brought up feelings of nostalgia and bereavement. It was if the whole cabin was missing Percy, not just her. She walked over to his bed and sat down. Alone. Exhausted, at her breaking point. Cold.

Ananbeth crawled under the covers, as she had almost every night for the past few months, and tried to get warm. The smell of the ocean, of Percy enveloped her, and for the firs time since he'd disappeared, Annabeth started to cry. She cried for a long time. She already knew until Percy came back, she wouldn't ever feel warm and happy. Not until she saw that smile, the one that looked right into her heart and told her, with Percy's classic humor and kindness, that he loved her. Not until she felt his arms around her and his warmth beside her.

When she finally stopped crying, she made up her mind in typical Annabeth fashion. She was going to find the stupid Seaweed Brain and get him back from wherever . She was a strong, independent girl. She had a problem and she was going to fix it.

Her determination and plan made her feel a bit better, but…

But she fell asleep still cold.


	2. Warm

*three days after the defeat of Gaea*

She was so… warm.

Not totally surprising, since it was still the height of summer, but she wasn't just warm. This was the fuzzy-on-the-inside, just-drank-hot-chocolate, warmth-all-the-way-to-my-toes-and-soul warm.

And then she figured out why.

He was still asleep, snoring quietly next to her. She could feel his breath tickling her hair. She smiled, brushed his messy hair gently away from his forehead and kissed his nose. In his sleep, Percy Jackson smiled and pulled her closer. Her smile grew wider as she obliged, pushing her head underneath his into the crook of his neck and tangling her legs with his.

Annabeth Chase was warm.

This was the first time since Percy had disappeared that she'd been not only happy, but peaceful. There was no one trying to destroy the world, nobody actively hunting her and Percy down. She'd had that brief period of happiness when they'd picked Percy up from the Roman camp, but then the detour into Tartarus had kind of ruined that.

But with Gaea gone, she could… relax. Be a teenager for once. Go to college. It was wonderful, this whole life thing. Now she had one. And he was going to be a part of it. They'd made that commitment, finally, after having sex for the first time last night. No, not having sex. As awkward as she found the phrasing, it had been making love, not just sex. Either way, Seaweed Brain wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she. Annabeth, looking back, knew it was always him, from the moment she'd fed him ambrosia and nectar. Luke had always been more of a brother. Percy's crazy sense of humor and his inherent goodness resulted in literally the perfect man for her, just as her practicality, sense, and ability to plan made her perfect for him. Their strengths complimented each others' weaknesses. Annabeth had lost count of how many people had told her that, but now she finally believed it.

The Seaweed Brain in question shifted onto his back, arms still around her. She smiled fondly and moved with him, laying on his still-bare chest. Annabeth chuckled softly, remembering the first time she'd seen him asleep. Not much had changed since then- Percy had a thin line of drool stringing from his mouth. She grabbed her discarded shirt and wiped it off. No need for him to know about it, he'd just be embarrassed.

She had his features memorized, and she knew he knew her face better than his own. She knew him better than she knew herself, sometimes. She'd figured out what he saw in the River Styx a few months ago. How else had she known that he was in mortal danger? That even then, before they'd really become a couple, he had felt so strongly as to use her as his anchor… that meant as much as any words or actions. She knew what that would have taken.

She hadn't realized her fingers were tracing random patterns on his chest until he woke up. Those sea-green eyes met hers, still filled with sleep, and he smiled the most adorable sleepy smile. Annabeth kissed him softly, and smiled back.

"Morning, sleepy head," she teased.

He was still too asleep to formulate the typical snarky reply. "Mmmph?"

"Really articulate, darling."

"But sleep."

"C'mon Seaweed Brain!" She kissed him again. "Pretty please?" She tried to pull off his pleading look, and he was finally awake enough to laugh at her.

"Good try though," he said, his voice still hoarse.

"Oh I'm so very sorry I haven't mastered the Percy pleading seal pup eyes!" She tried to sound angry, but the smile didn't leave her voice.

"It's okay, I have time to teach you now." The hopefulness in his voice was unmistakable. "It's a wonderful feeling, this freedom. We can do anything now." He grinned, a childish, wildly happy smile. His happiness was infectious, and soon enough they were tangled in the sheets from rolling around and laughing so hard.

Annabeth thought about it- he was right though. A prophecy no longer ruled their lives. No evil gods or titans or whatever to fight. It was the two of them facing their lives together. Happy. Free. Together.

She must have had a strange look on her face, because Percy asked with some concern. "Everything okay? You didn't have any nightmares or anything?"

She thought back to the months and months of sleeping alone, cold and worried. The uncertainty. The joy of finally having him back and everything being over. Of sleeping next to him again.

"No… no I slept wonderfully, like I always do next to you."

He pulled her up for another kiss. One hand brushed an unruly blonde curl away and the other found her own hand and laced them together.

"I missed this, waking up to your face," he said softly.

She nodded, eyes welling up. She'd really missed him. "But.. But you're here now, and we're together. Remember? As long as we're together."

And now he smiled.

That smile. The beautiful one that warmed her soul even more. Her toes curled from the force of it.

"I really love you, Wise Girl."

She smiled shyly; sometimes a girl just got overwhelmed, okay? "I love you too, Percy."

Their lips met again, and there were no more words until the breakfast bell rang in the distance. They dressed quickly and ran towards the pavilion together, under the summer sun.

They never slept apart again. It wasn't perfect. Sometimes Percy woke screaming, memories of Tartarus breaking through to his dreams, but she was always there to bring him out of it, her arms around him. Sometimes she woke shaking and in a cold sweat, but he was there for her too, always close until the shakes stopped and she was warm again. They got each other through it because that was how they did everything.

Together.

Annabeth Chase felt free. She felt happy. She felt peaceful and she felt loved.

Under the sun and with Percy's hand in hers, she felt warm again.


End file.
